deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Mac Vs. Edward Elric
Little Mac Vs. Elric.png|Desert Croc Little_Mac_vs_Edward_Elric.PNG|GameboyAdv1 Edward Elric vs Little Mac.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 What-if Death Battle Little Mac vs. Edward Elric.jpg|Venage237 Little Mac Vs. Edward Elric is Episode 2 of Desert Croc's Death Battles. It features Little Mac from Punch Out!! and Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. Description Punch Out!! Vs. Fullmetal Alchemist! These two are short, that may be the truth, but tell them the truth and you will wish you had not done so in the first place! Can Little Mac's boxing knock Edward out or is it no match for the power of Alchemy? Interlude Boomstick: No one has control over their height. Some people are tall, others a short! That's just the way things are! Wiz: However, these two simply cannot accept the truth. Call them short and you might just end up regretting it! Boomstick: Come one! I'm taller then them! What can they do against me? Wiz: Well, let's just say that they are a LOT better a fighting then you are, Boomstick! Boomstick: Little Mac, the young boxer from who aims to become a champion. Wiz: And Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Little Mac Boomstick: If you are a someone who dreams of becoming a boxing champion, the World Video Boxing Association is where you begin your journey to the top! Wiz: It doesn't even matter how tall you are! If people were supposed to be a certain height, they wouldn't let someone like Little Mac enter in the first place! Boomstick: Little Mac is a 17 year old from the Bronx who wanted to become a boxer. He chased his dreams to New York City where he met the person who would train him! Doc Louis: Hey great work Mac! Now let's take down the next circuit! *Takes a bite out of a chocolate bar.* Boomstick: Is that Fat Albert? When did he grow up? Wiz: That is Doc Louis, my friend. He used to be a heavyweight boxing champion but he really let himself go over the years. He is Little Mac's coach and also a chocolate loving fanatic! Boomstick: Little Mac entered the WVBA and with Doc Louis' help, he defeated all who dared to oppose him and eventually became the champion! Wiz: I guess you could call him Big Mac now! Boomstick: Shut up! You're making me hungry for McDonald's! Wiz: Little Mac specializes in punching the opponent and dodging attacks. Basically, it goes like this, duck or swerve out of the way of an incoming attack and punch your foe as many times as you can in the face! Boomstick: It's more than just standard punches though! Little Mac has his own set of moves! Wiz: First off, there's the Straight Lunge. Little Mac charges up a punch the, as the name implies, he lunges forward and throws the punch! Boomstick: There's also the Jolt Haymaker. This move involves Mac leaping into the air while running and throwing a downward punch! Wiz: Next, there's the Rising Uppercut. Mac performs an uppercut performs a spinning uppercut while jumping upward, giving him some vertical distance. Boomstick: Are you sick of punches? Well don't worry, because Little Mac has another trick up his sleeve! This is Slip Counter. This allows Mac to counter an opponent's attack and return with one of his own! Wiz: Now we are getting serious! Little Mac can pull off what is called a Star Punch. He can acquire the ability to perform one when he hits the opponent enough times and can store up to three of them at a time. As you might have guessed, the Star Punch is a powerful slug that can do a lot of damage to the enemy. Boomstick: Finally, Little Mac has an alternate form! Wiz: What is it? Big Mac? Boomstick: Nope! Better! This form is Giga Mac and it is basically Little Mac's Hulk transformation. In this form, he is a lot stronger and can deal more damage than in his base form. In this form, Mac can gain Star Punches by taunting his opponent. Wiz: However, he must earn enough Giga Mac Juice first in order to transform. This juice is obtained by punching the opponent and once there is enough, you can say goodbye to Little Mac and say hello to Giga Mac!. Boomstick: Little Mac may be small, but he is a lot stronger, faster and more durable than what you think he is! Wiz: Yep! Despite his name, Little Mac has gone toe to toe against opponents twice, maybe thrice his size, some of which have pretty impressive feats too! Boomstick: Piston Hondo is fast enough to outrun a bullet train. he can also punch so fast he can create afterimages. However, Little Mac is still swift enough to dodge punches from him! Wiz: Bald Bull can survive being charged by a bull. Even so, Little Mac is tough enough to knock him out! Boomstick: Don Flamenco can punch a bull into the air and Mr. Sandman can destroy a building with a single cross, yet Little Mac is able to endure beatings from them! Wiz: Did I forget to tell you that he even managed to beat Mike Tyson and Donkey Kong?! Man, who can't this guy beat in a fistfight? Boomstick: There's also the fact that the Star Punches are so fast, slow motion is required to even trace their movement properly. ''' Wiz: While he may be tough, Little Mac does have his downsides. The first one is that he will lose a Star Punch if he gets hit once. '''Boomstick: He also lacks range. Little Mac focuses on melee attacks only, which means he has to get close in order to hit the opponent. His air game isn't that great either. Wiz: And while Giga Mac may increase his strength, it also decreases his speed due to his size, making his attacks easier to dodge. Boomstick: However, these weaknesses don't stop Little Mac from knocking out all who dare stand in his way of his path to the belt! Wiz: He's a guy who really proves size doesn't matter! Little Mac: Haha! Woohoo! Yeah! Edward Elric Boomstick: Alchemy is the art of manipulating matter via transmutation. People who specialize in alchemy are known as alchemists. Wiz: Alchemists can do all sorts of crazy things! From fire manipulation to to explosions, alchemy it is definitely a useful skill to have! Boomstick: However, one of these alchemists rises above the others, as he has one great achievement. That is, being the youngest alchemist to achieve state qualification. Wiz: Who is it? You may ask? It is none other than Edward Elric! Edward: We're alchemists. Just call us the Elric brothers. We're sort of famous. Boomstick: Really? That is all? I was expecting someone tougher looking. Wiz: Ever since he was young, Ed and his brother, Alphonse Elric, had displayed a talent for alchemy, being able to perform basic transmutations. You could tell these two younglings would have a bright future! Boomstick: Except they really didn't. You see, their mother, Trisha Elric, fell ill and died during their youth. Not being able to accept the fact that she was gone, Ed and Al decided to bring their mother back with the power of alchemy. Wiz: But this wasn't going to be so simple. You see, alchemy revolves around the law of equivalent exchange. In order to create an object, something else of equal value must be lost or destroyed. In other words, the two had to gather up the same materials that make up the human body, and enough of it to way the same as an adult woman! Boomstick: What they were doing was risky, as human transmutation is a taboo among alchemists, for what could equal a human soul? Wiz: But they went along with it, and suffered consequences for their actions. Boomstick: Al became trapped in the Gate of Truth and Ed lost and arm. Not only that, but they ended up creating an abomination of a life form from the materials they had made. It was their own Frankenstein's monster! Wiz: Feeling guilt for the loss of Al, Ed used his alchemy to bound Al soul to a suit of armor for the loss of his leg. The two were now left in a broken state. Boomstick: Soon after, Colonel Roy Mustang payed Ed a visit and offered him to join the State Alchemists to find a way to bring Al back to normal and restore his lost limbs. After deciding to do so, he had Winry and Pinako Rockbell craft him an automail arm and leg and set off with Al to apply. Needless to say, he passed! Wiz: In hopes of being able to bring Al's body back, the two began the hunt for the Philosopher's stone. Boomstick: Having witnessed the Truth, Ed is able to perform alchemy without the need for a transmutation circle, which is required in all other cases. Wiz: Ed's alchemy allows him to create weapons such as spears from the ground, as well as turn his automail arm into a blade. Boomstick: He can also manipulate the ground. This allows him to create walls for defense and columns to raise himself above the ground and allow him to travel across. Wiz: Not only that, but he can create giant hands to grab the enemy or punch them! I like to call this move the fist of god! Boomstick: Other ways he can use alchemy include forming spikes from the ground and creating stone pillars to strike the opponent with. He can even transmute a cannon and fire it! Wiz: Edward can also use his alchemy in ways other than offense. He is able to strengthen the durability of his prosthetic arm by coating it in carbon armor, the same way Greed shields himself from attacks. Boomstick: Probably his most lethal move is the use of the deconstruction stage of alchemy. An attack he adapted from Scar, this allows him to completely destroy any object by placing his palm on what he wishes to destroy and activating it. This can destroy a person from the inside, resulting in their death. Wiz: It can also be used to send fragments of a the destroyed object at his foes! Boomstick: Ed's alchemy is very useful, but without it, he is still pretty deadly! Wiz: What!? A shrimp like him? How tough can be on his own? Edward: Shorty?! Could a shorty do this?! What else you want to call me: a half-pint bean-sprout midget?! I'm still growing you backwater desert idiots! Wiz: Okay! I'm sorry! Boomstick: When they were young, Ed and Al were trained in alchemy and combat by Izumi Curtis, who was rather harsh on them so he is used to dealing with tough situations! Wiz: He also spares regularly with Al, so in terms of combat experience, he is solid! Boomstick: Not only is he experienced but he is also pretty strong! Ed can punch through walls, trees, and knock out chimeras with a kick! ''' Wiz: Not to mention his automail blade is sharp enough to slice guns and mechs in half! '''Boomstick: But it's not just strength where it's at! Ed is also very speedy as he can dodge gunfire and sword strikes. He was also able to blitz Solf J. Kimblee, a man fast enough to dodge attacks from Scar. Wiz: On top of all that, Ed can deal out heavy punishment that his opponent can dish out. He survived being knocked through a brick wall by Al after Gluttony threw the suit of armor at him and tanked an explosion from a grenade at point blank range! Boomstick: While he is a skilled combatant, he sometimes has trouble dealing with foes he has never encountered before, so this is where his intelligence comes into play! Wiz: Ed defeated Lan Fan by using his automail arm as a trap and outsmarted two chimeras by exploiting their sensitive noses using dynamite gas! Boomstick: However, Ed is short tempered and will get angry if he is called short. His automail arm can also be broken and when that happens, he cannot use his alchemy, since it requires him to place both of his palms together. Wiz: While this is true, Ed has managed to find a way around his weaknesses and has overcome many obstacles in his way. Boomstick: For someone so young, he sure knows how to deliver a beating! Edward: A lesson without pain is meaningless. For you cannot gain something without sacrificing something else in return. But once you have recovered it and made it your own... You will gain an irreplaceable Fullmetal heart. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Little Mac had just finished working out and was on his way to the store with Doc Louis to buy something to eat. Doc Louis had his sights on a chocolate bar, but Little Mac, trying to stay fit enough to compete in the WVBA, decided to go with something healthier. The two entered the general store, where they saw a short boy in a red jacket at the counter. Next to him was a suit of armor...and it was moving? "Darn it!" The store owner said as he pounded a run down radio. "Why isn't this thing working? I knew I should have invested towards a new one! Too bad I had to blow all of my dough on a new TV! What am I going to use in the meantime?" "We can fix that for you." The suit of armor spoke. "Yeah! Just watch this!" The boy replied. Doc Louis and Mac watched as the suit of armor drew some sort of circle on the ground using some chalk and placed the radio in the middle of it. He then placed both of his hands on the ground and the circle appeared to be engulfed in electricity. After this, the radio was working fine again. "What!? How did you do that?" The store owner asked. "We're alchemists." Edward Elric replied. "Wow son!" Doc Louis cried out as he walked up to Ed. "That was some amazing stuff!" "Hey, it was nothing!" Alphonse replied. "We do this sort of stuff often." "This my brother, Al. I'm Ed. We're the Elric brothers. You could say we're sort of famous around these parts." Doc Louis' eyes widened "Elric? you mean the Fullmetal Alchemist!? I've heard! I'm a fan of yours!" "Why thank you!" Ed said while smiling. "So, do you think I could get an autograph?" "Umm, sir, I think you're mistaking me for my brother." Ed than realised that Doc Louis was not talking to him but to Al. Th coach looked at him. "Him? The Fullmetal Alchemist? But aren't you the older brother? You are a lot taller after all!" Ed starting fuming. He suddenly grabbed Doc Louis by the back of his shirt and swung him around. "JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT? COULD A SHORT PERSON DO THIS? AT LEAST I'M TALLER THEN YOUR FRIEND OVER THERE!" Ed tossed Doc Louis against the wall. Ed walked towards him to punish him some more, but Little Mac stepped in the way. He took off his hoodie, revealing a singlet and boxing shorts underneath. "Get out of my..." Ed was punched out of the store by the angry Little Mac. As he got up, he saw Mac in his boxing stance, ready to pay Ed back for Doc Louis and for insulting his height. "You want to fight? Bring it! I'm not afraid!" Ed and Mac ran at each other. Ed attempted to throw a punch but Mac dodged to the side and returned with a punch of his own to the face. He then pummeled Ed with some punches until Ed jumped out of the way and tried to land a kick. Again, Mac Dodged and began punching Ed some more, ending the combo with a cross that cause Ed to skid back a little. "Ugh, he's tough!" ''Ed thought to himself. ''"Guess I'll have to go all out!" Ed placed his hands together and then touched the ground with both of them. A spear emerged from the ground and he grabbed it. "Alright! Let's see you tackle this!" Mac ran forward and performed the Jolt Haymaker. Ed blocked the attack with the spear, causing him to skid back a bit, but he was fine. He dashed at Mac and began slashing him with the spear for a while, but Mac eventually managed to escape the combo and punch the spear out of Ed's hands, breaking it in the process. Mac then charged up a punch and performed a Straight Lunge, sending Ed flying back. Ed landed on his back but quickly jumped back up. Mac quickly moved in and laned another combo on Ed. He had now aquired a Star Punch and was ready to use it. Mac unleashed the Star punch upon Ed, but he didn't hit him. He instead punched through a brick wall, causing his arm to get stuck. "Didn't think about what I could do, did you?" Ed punched Mac in the face, knocking him back. He then performed some more alchemy and a giant stone hand rose from the pavement. It made its way towards Mac, but he dodged out of the way in the nick of time. Ed then caused some pillars to rise out of the ground and sent them at Mac, but he dodged and weaved between all of them, breaking some of them with punches. Mac proceeded to run at Ed, who created another spear. Ed lunged at Mac with the spear, but Mac countered the attack and punched Ed into the air. He then performed a Rising Uppercut, landed multiple hits on Ed, before punching him back down to Earth. Ed got back onto his feet and saw that Mac was coming at him again. This time, he caused some spikes to sprout from the ground in front of him. Mac punched through the spikes that appeared in front of him and continued his advance, but Ed used placed his hand on the one of the spikes and used deconstruction. The spike was destoyed, sending fragments of rock flying at Mac's face, distracting him. Ed then quickly moved forward and began a combo of punches and kicks. He finished with a hard punch to Mac's faces, which caused him to stumble back, but not down him. "Just how stubborn are you?" Ed shouted as he ran at Mac, preparing another punch. Ed cast his attack, but Mac swiflty moved to the side and began punching his foe numerous times in the face until he had another Star Punch ready. He then activated it, Ed quickly held up his arm to block it, but was still sent flying back. Luckily, he had landed on his feet and had not taken as much damage as what he should have. Mac could see that Ed had coated his automail arm in carbon armor. "That was too close." Ed thought, as he quickly rushed at Mac and attempted a kick. Mac tried to block the attack, but took the blow and was damaged by it a bit. Mac was now starting to tire. "Well now, you don't appear in any shape to continue fighting. Why don't you just take it easy now?" However, Mac was not giving up. He had gained enough juice from the fighting to do his thing. Ed was walking towards Mac when he noticed that something was not right about him. He looked angrier than ever! Mac then suddenly increased in size and gained some muscle. He was no longer Little Mac, he was now Giga Mac. Giga Mac charged at Ed, who immidianly put up a wall to protect himself. It was no use, however, as Giga Mac effortlsy destroyed the wall with a punch, taking Ed by suprise. Giga Mac was then able to slug Ed multiple times before landing a hard punch that sent Ed flying through a building. Ed was now inside a parking lot. He had been badly injured, but he still had the strength to keep on fighting. He got up and saw Giga Mac approaching him through the hole in the wall he had made. "I'm not going down! Ed thought. "I promised Al I would find a way to restore his body and I'm not going to fail him now!" Giga Mac was slowly advancing, punching some cars out of the way. Ed transmuted a cannon and began firing at Giga Mac, who took the projectiles. He had taking some heavy damage, but it was not enough to put the brute down. Giga Mac roared and ran at Ed, who had now transmuted his automail arm into a blade. "Bring it on!" He yelled. Giga Mac was now close enough to Ed to land a punch. He tried to do just that, but Ed was easily able to dodge the giant's attacks. Giga Mac tried to punch Ed a few more times, but Ed was just to fast for him to hit. "Take this!" Ed jumped up in the air and swung his blade downards befoe landing on his feet. Giga Mac stood still before blood spurted out of a cut that had been made clean across the middle of his body. He then fell apart in two as Ed changed his arm back to normal. "That was rough. I need to get back to Al. Hope I didn't cause to much trouble!" K.O.! Al scolds Ed for losing his cool. At the same time, Giga Mac's halved body is seen lying in the parking lot. Results Boomstick: Well, I guess you could say Little Mac was putting in half of the effort he usually does! Wiz: In terms of physical attributes, both combatants are pretty evenly matched although Little Mac may have has slightly better stats. Boomstick: But what really won it for Ed was his alchemy. In a standard fistfight, Ed would have most likely lost to Mac, especially since Mac has taken out a lot of incredibly tough opponents in numerous boxing matches. Wiz: However, Ed's alchemy gave him a greater range than Mac, meaning he could attack him from afar while Mac had to constantly get up close in order to do any damage to Ed. Boomstick: Not to mention that Ed had access to blades, something that Mac has never faced against before. While he may be durable enough to withstand powerful punches and other blunt attacks, there's no doubt that Ed's automail blade would be able to cut through Mac like butter, seeing as how he cut cut through mechs in half with no trouble! Wiz: But what if Mac destroyed Ed's automail arm? Wouldn't Mac win in this case since Ed wouldn't be able to use his alchemy? Boomstick: Yes, that is the case. However, Ed is able to add the same carbon armor Greed uses to his arm. It is durable enough to withstand attacks from Pride, who can cut through stone with his shadows, so a punch from Mac isn't really going to penetrate the armor much. Wiz: Another thing is that while Mac can keep up with Ed in his base form, he cannot do the same as Giga Mac, as this form slows him down. Dodging punches from Giga Mac would be a breeze for Ed, as he is fast enough to dodge gunfire. Boomstick: Also, Ed has been though at lot worse than Mac has, so he would be able to take anything the boxer throws at him! Wiz: It looks like Mac's defeat cost him more than just an arm and a leg! Boomstick: The winner is Edward Elric. Next Time Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Desert Croc Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016